Forbidden Love
by keepcalmandrawr
Summary: When Maia wakes up in Neverland, she finds herself in a world different of her own. She decides to stay but things happen. Peter, the boy who never grew up, soon falls for her but Maia has no feelings for him. But what happens if Maia herself, falls for one of the Lost Boys when it's forbidden in Neverland? What if she discovers things that were never meant to be discovered?
1. The Lost Girl

**Hey guys, I'm a newbie here so yea. I love writing stories and obsessed with Peter Pan. Don't forget to review. Love you readers who have taken time to read this. **

**XOXO, keepcalmandrawr**

"Maia, Maia.." said a faint voice.

I woke up to find myself on the soft grass. I looked up and saw two boys above me. Both were in something like a wolf outfit as I got up.

"Where am I?" I said groggily to the two boys as I held my temples.

My vision was blurry but I saw a boy my age with auburn hair in green flew down next to me.

"Neverland." he whispered. And I fell back down asleep.

This time, I woke up in a bed with fur moccasins everywhere. As I got up, my head bumped on something.

"Ouch, what in the world is this?" I whispered to myself. I looked up to find a hammock above me. I looked around to find where I am. I was in a bedroom, more of a dorm but very cosy. There were six boys younger than me and one my age but not the boy with the auburn hair. I `got out and instantly, I felt my ankles bound together by some rope. 'I just fell in a trap. Dammit.' I thought to myself. The boys immediately got up and grabbed somewhat that looked like their weapons. Once they realised it was me, they placed away their weapons and freed me.

"Sorry, we thought you were one of Hook's men trying to kidnap you." said the smallest one. I couldn't help but smile at his cute, round face spotted with freckles.

The boys one by introduced themselves to me. The oldest, Slightly, then was Cubby, Nibs, Tootles, Baelfire, Tigger and youngest, Bunny. The boys untied me and I went looking for clothes. As I looked around, Bunny handed me a brown leather bag which looked familiar. Inside was all my clothes and everything of mine from the orphanage. I quickly changed into a hoodie and leggings and pulled on my boots and went looking for the boy with auburn hair.

As I stepped out what the boys called Hangman tree, I fell into another trap.

"Damn, why do I always fall in traps around here." I said under my breath. I was caught in a huge net dangling on the highest branch on Hangman's tree. Then I heard a really familiar tune played on some kind of pipe or flute coming this way. It was the boy. When he saw me in the state, he laughed.

"Hey, trapped here?" I said annoyed. He grinned and it was oh so hot I couldn't help but fall for it.

Once he cut the net, I fell down into the hall in Hangman's tree with a very loud thud. I brushed off dust as I got up shakily. I fell back a bit but Slightly caught me. He gave me a smile as he lifted me up. I smiled back and brushed off more leaves and dust.

The boy flew down playing the flute-pipe thing. He then yelled: "Attention boys!".

The boys got in line as he walked past them "Slightly," he said. "Cubby, Nibs-" as I cut him off. "Yea, we've been introduced but I still don't know your name." I said.

"Pan. Peter Pan." he said cheekily as he gave a small bow. I curtseyed and replied back, "Darling. Maia Darling. Orphan." with a curtsey. He smiled and grabbed my hand as he flew. But somehow, my feet stayed on the ground. He frowned sadly. Then he pulled out a bottle out from his shirt. Inside was dust.

"What? First traps now sparkling dust?" I asked annoyed. He gave that sexy grin and sprinkled the dust on my head.

"Just think happy thoughts and you can fly." he whispered into my ear and I tingled with happiness. I closed my eyes and thought of my mother's smiling face when I won an award. I thought of my best friends Leah and Jess in the orphanage and how we fantasized about our marriages and dream crushes. Just then, I opened my eyes and looked down to find myself floating in mid air. I smiled. I never felt this happy this happy before, like a huge burden been lifted off your shoulders.

"Come on, we're going on a little trip around Neverland." said Peter excitedly. I smiled and we both flew out of Hangman's tree.

Neverland was beautiful, no, breathtaking. It was as if I was in a painting. All my fears, my doubts faded away like a dream. We flew over the beautiful indian encampment, Pixie Hollow, the dragon's den and I even met the mermaids.

The mermaids were beautiful but they were sneaky, devious creatures. As Peter and I flew down, he was playing his panpipe. The mermaids were very vain as well. The tune alerted the vain mermaids and they came swimming to the shore. As I knelt at the edge of the water, their alluring eyes caught my attention and I was in a trance. My emerald green eyes, were no where as hypnotising as their deep violet and ice blue eyes. I gave them my hand as they slowly pulled me into the water, finger by finger. As I stepped into the cold water, I felt a hand pulling me away from the mermaids. Peter hissed at the mermaids and he dragged me on a rock.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You shouldn't have got too close to the mermaids." he said.

I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

"Here," said Peter as he dabbed my forehead with a small cloth I have no idea where he got. I smiled and let him dab my forehead.


	2. Stories Unfold

My head throbbed and ached as Peter and I flew back to Hangman's tree. I had a feeling that someone was watching me from afar. I brushed off the thought when I arrived at Hangman's tree.

"So, did you see the mermaids? Did you visit the Indians? Did Pan take you to the harbor?" asked Bunny excitedly.

As I heard Bunny jibber away, my ears caught the word harbor. I thought back to our tour. Strange, Peter never showed or talked about the harbor.

"Peter, what is this 'harbor' Bunny's talking about?" I asked him.

"Uhh.." he said as he took off his cap at scratched at his auburn hair. "Nothing of your importance." he finished in a very scared tone. I gave him a look which instantly set him off.

"Alright.. I didn't take you to the harbor 'cause I had a feeling Hook will want to capture you." he said. My thoughts were 'Awww.. he would protect me?". He shrugged and just then, Slightly came bursting in scared.

"They got Baelfire and the twins." said Slightly looking very grim.

"Who?" I asked. Peter paced up and down the wooden flooring.

"Hook. That's why I was afraid of taking you to the harbor. Hook's men are always on the go." he said and he sat down on the floor thinking. I felt hopeless then as I was a newcomer. My experience with fighting, not so good. My memories flashed back when I was a child, before the fire started mysteriously somehow. I remember my father holding the bow in my hand and we shot the target. Bullseye. Flash forward I was back in Hangman's tree and I snapped back to reality.

"...so Maia stays here?" what I heard Slightly said. I looked up and felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Slightly's. I must have look so confused he sat down next to me and told me about the whole plan. I didn't hear a word. I was busy thinking about the harbor and imagining how it looks with the ships docking in and the flags being hoisted up and waving in the sky.

When Peter left, I was alone in Hangman's tree.

''It's not fair. How come I can't go but the others can?'' I muttered under my breath. I went back to the dorm and sat on the moccasins.

"You're not the only one.." said a faint voice. I spun around and standing at the door was Slightly. He gave me a lopsided grin and sat next to me.

"Huh? I thought you are one of Peter's most trusted boy and the oldest in here?" I asked. Slightly sighed and grabbed a tiny cushion.

"Well I was, until I lost Wendy." he said. "Wendy who?" I asked back. He then told me his tale.

"Wendy Darling, was Peter's first true love. They came together to Neverland with Wendy's brothers. It was beautiful. Peter showed everyone around and wanted Wendy to stay. He didn't tell Wendy about his love for her but he told me, entrusting me with the most valuable secret. Peter was just only two years older than me and her. At night, when everything was still, Wendy sneaked out on my watch, wanting to go home. I tried to stop her and tell her about Peter but she didn't listen and ran off into the darkness. I couldn't see her and when I found her, she was already-" broke off Slightly as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Dead." I finished sadly. And Slightly nodded. He cried on my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel as if he was the One. I shook that thought out. I've been here for only two days, how could I fall in love and also, loving a Lost boy was forbidden in Neverland? I patted his head and suddenly, it was all darkness.


	3. Lost and Found

**Hey guys, thanks for taking the time to read and review. Sorry for the cliffhanger :P SO here's the next chapter for my anonymous reviewer, i shall call 2spooky4u :) Thanks guys ,enjoy..**

My eyes fluttered open to see Slightly bound across me with a gag in his mouth. I gave a yelp and as I tried to rush over to him, he gave a very scared look as if asking me not to move. I ignored it and crawled over to him. He shook his head and I then felt something pierce my back. Slightly looked blurry and I flopped back down on the hard oaken floor, still conscious.

"So, this girl, she one of Pan's boys?" I heard a man said.

"Yes. I've been keeping my eye on that girl since Pan haven't been back with a girl since I kidnapped that useless London girl, Jane," said another man."Bring her to the galley where the three boys are. This boy, I must question alone. Leave." he finished.

"Aye, Cap'n." the other man said. Then, I felt myself being dragged across the floor, hard.

This time, I woke up to three boys around me. They were splashing water on me.

"Hey, hey! Awake now, quit the splashing! It's freezing!" I yelped.

Baelfire and the twins giggled. I looked around. The galley was huge and beautiful, with smooth oak flooring and glossy walls, it felt just like the orphanage. My heart ached as I thought about the orphanage. The kids there were nice but the caretakers weren't. I stifled a tear as I tried to untie myself.

"Baelfire, why are we here?" I asked Baelfire. He stopped laughing.

"Well, we were just finishing our jobs. What were you doing?" he asked back. I groaned and rubbed my aching forehead. I seemed to be getting a lot of headaches ever since I woke up in Neverland.

"I was talking to Slightly after Peter went off to look for you two but apparently, we got caught first." I replied back as I tried to recall what knocked us out. Before Baelfire could even reply, I heard a long bang above on the deck. We scrambled out of the galley and ran up to the deck.

On the deck was Peter and the five other lost boys. When he saw me his expression changed.

"Maia!? What are you doing here with Baelfire and the twins?!" he yelled. Just then, the door of the captain's room opened and out walked the man who knocked me out in a red tailcoat and a fashionable hat.

"Why Peter? How nice of you to come and join your little boys and her." said the man as he pointed a gun towards me. I just stood there frozen on the spot in fear.

"Let her go Hook."said Peter with his storming. "You know it's me you want." finished Peter. Hook laughed and cocked the gun at Peter.

"Oh how sweet," said Hook sarcastically. "Risking your life for another girl eh, dear brother?" finished Hook with an evil grin. I bit my lip. Brother? Slightly never told me about a brother. My thoughts were brushed off when I heard another loud bang from the gun.

I gave a cry. Hook barely missed Peter by an inch. Peter was up and away on the masts laughing. Hook was furious. He grabbed and hold me close placing his hook on my throat. I gulped.

"Please, please don't do this.." I begged but he brushed it off. Peter stopped laughing and looked pissed. He threw his dagger at Hook. Hook didn't even bother to move. Just before the dagger hit Hook, a beautiful lady in a torn blue nightdress over some leather pants and boots came in a stopped the dagger, grabbing it at the gleaming point. I heard the boys gasped.

"Wen.. Wendy? Is..Is..That you?" stammered Peter. I slowly sinked down below Hook and quietly ran to the boys. The ship was hushed even though at the harbor. The girl, who was called Wendy, just smiled at Peter.

"Why yes Peter. Don't you remember me when you begged me to stay in Neverland?" said Wendy coolly. Peter just shrugged and flew down to the deck.

"Why did you leave Wendy? I loved you." he said solemnly. When he said that, Wendy tilted her head back and laughed. She laughed till there were tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"I never loved you Peter. You were just a boy. That's why I came to Hook and his ship mates. Much better family than you and your boys." said Wendy coldly with her words sharp as daggers all hitting Peter. "And you must be the infamous Maia who magically awaken in Neverland." she finished with a hint of sarcasm. I looked away as Wendy began pouring out spiteful words like poison to Peter. I held back a tear as I saw Peter biting his lip sadly.

"Fly away Peter. Go back to London where you belong, boy." said Wendy and it was the last straw. I got so enraged I just walked up and slapped Wendy. She gasped and the whole crew was in shock. I too was shocked. I never slapped anyone this hard ever since my childhood 'crush' deliberately snapped my doll's neck and dunked me in sand.

"Oho, so here comes Peter's savior huh?" she taunted. I was about to hit her again when Peter grabbed my wrist. He gave me a look which said let's go. Before we flew off I gave Wendy a hard, cold menacing glare at her. That girl can go eat her words wholeheartedly and I would gladly shove them down her throat.

When we reached Hangman's tree, Peter rushed into his room. I know what that meant. He was crying. I managed to hold it all back until I reached the dorm. Slightly was there, completely unharmed but still bound. And I broke down sobbing in the middle of the floor. I never cried this hard before with hot salty tears pouring down my cheeks as the boys handed my tissues in between sniffs. I stopped crying after an hour and I basically could have drowned in my tears, quoted Baelfire. I took a deep breath and washed my face in the gravity defying lake above my head.

Once Slightly woke up I hugged him. He was shocked but he hugged me back. He saw the ropes been cut and felt relieved.

"What happened? Hook knocked me out, then I was dragged to the galley and I slapped Wendy Darling." I said calmly. Slightly nodded and his expression changed when I said Wendy Darling.

"Wen..Wendy Darling? She's alive? I thought she was dead?" said Slightly in full horror. I shook my head and we knew what was going to happen. Wendy Darling. Bloodthirsty and heartless she was going to come back for vengeance for me and Peter. I shuddered at the thought but Slightly gave me a reassuring hug and I never felt better.


	4. Missing

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews :) Love ya guys loads and continue reading ;)**

The next day I was sleeping in after what all happened yesterday. The boys were off to do their jobs and no one was in the tree. Except for Peter. He felt so hurt after what Wendy said to him yesterday, words like sharp daggers and poison. He look to his bedside table. It was a thimble Wendy gave him the night when Peter took her to Neverland. He picked it up and threw it against the wall in anger. It knocked down a few things, but he couldn't care less.

'If only he hadn't lost Wendy, if only..' he thought sadly.

After what felt like an eternity of sleep, I finally woke up. I stretched and went to the lake to wash up. After splashing my face with the cold water I felt fresh again. I rummaged through her bag and chose an old beige sweater over leggings and pulled on some flat boots. I found a small cape with a hood and I pulled it over my head covering my jet black hair and face. I grabbed a bow and some arrows and went out to do some hunting.

I have never touched a bow and arrow for years. I felt excited yet nervous when I aimed at a deer. I let go and the arrow flew and shot the deer right at it's neck. I jumped and ran over quickly. I touched the deer's heart and then to mine.

"I'm sorry little guy but hey, it's life, I eat you and you eat me when I reincarnate." I said softly. I pulled the arrow out and quickly shot a bird, unexpectedly. It flopped down and she picked it up.

"I see you're hunting, first time eh?" a voice said behind me. Shocked, I turned around, quick.

It was Slightly.

I've been in Neverland for almost two days and I haven't been able to properly talk to Slightly. He took one look at me with his beautiful blue eyes glimmering over my witch black eyes, it was as if we had a connection. Once he saw the hunting he was shocked.

"You really shot these?" he questioned playfully. I nodded with a smirk.

I never actually looked at Slightly this way before. His blues eyes under his brown fringe just made my insides jelly thinking about him. He's 5'11 and I barely stop at his shoulders. He was tall, lean and caring,he was every girl's dream.

Arrrgh! I've just met him, how could I think about him? It was wrong at the same time right. I can't help but fall for Slightly, but my thoughts were pushed off by a voice in my head saying loving a Lost Boy has been forbidden for years in Neverland.

"Hello, Earth to Maia?" said Slightly waking me up from my daydream.

"Oh huh what?" I said still in a trance. Slightly grinned and ran off winking. That moment, I felt my insides just turned to jelly and it hit me. I am falling for Peter's second-in command, Slightly.

When I got back, I skinned the deer and tossed its fur into the dorm-ish room. The boys only came back an hour later, for lunch and Peter hasn't left his room. I bit my lip as I thought about him and Wendy as I ladled some stew for the boys. As they ate, I took a bowl of steaming deer stew and went into Peter's room.

It was a mess. Books were strewn everywhere, broken glass shards from here to there and worst of all, Peter wasn't in his room. I gasped and ran out to the boys.

"Guys.." I said trembling. "Peter's gone." I finished nervously. The boys stopped talking and stared at me.

"Peter's gone?" said Bunny in a sad voice which made me feel like crying. Then I quickly rushed back to his room and scanned it again. There I found a note written on burnt parchment.

'_Dear Maia, if you read this I must've already been gone. I couldn't stand the fact that Wendy never loved me after all I've done for her. I must leave. Not Neverland but somewhere where my thoughts and feelings would never come together as one and hurt me. Goodbye Maia._' said the note. I gave the wall a punch. How could he just leave everyone in a lurch when he knows Wendy is coming after all of us for more vengeance and god knows what Hook would do if they were caught again.

I read the boys the note and a few twinkles in the twin's eyes sparkled.

"We know where Pan is." they chorused. "He's in the-" they said but Slightly cut them off. "The Echo Caves. No one can enter that cave without getting through the Dark Forest." said Slightly. I went to one of the cubby holes and found a map and compass. The map was on an old faded piece of parchment but the lines and places were still visible. I grabbed some brushes and some black paint and restored as much as I could to the map. Once the paint dried, Slightly, who took charge ordered the boys to get ready.

"We've got a long way to go." he said under his breath. I went to the dorm and packed lightly. Another shirt and pants, my torn sweater and a spare cape. I slung my pack under my cape, tucked a few small knives and daggers at my waistline and refilled my quiver of arrows. I fashioned a chain on the compass and slung it on my neck.

"Ready." I muttered under my breath.

We all gathered in the 'living room' and we were ready to go on a journey. All of us had some pixie dust around our necks each and we smiled at each other and bid the place goodbye. We were off on our quest to find Peter Pan.


	5. Trance

As we ventured deeper into the Dark Forest, the boys were whistling the tune 'Heigh Ho'. It was raining so we had our hoods on and somehow it's really cold when it rains here in Neverland. I must've been shivering because Slightly has his arm around me as we walked. It felt so warm I just wanted to snuggle up to him.

Suddenly, the boys stopped in their tracks. It was a cave but not the Echo Caves but we all decided to take shelter inside as it was raining heavier. Inside the cave, it was much colder but the boys soon started a fire and it was soon warm. I decided to explore the cave when the boys slept.

When the boys fell asleep, I slowly crept deeper into the cave. Just then I stepped on a twig and it crackled. I winced and looked behind.

"Phew, they're still asleep." I said to myself. I quietly stepped away from the twig and walked on. Suddenly I felt a hand grabbing my wrist. I was so scared I kept pulling my hand away from the person.

"Hey, shush. You'll wake the others."whispered Slightly. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was Slightly.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Slightly.

"Well, I decided to explore a little." I replied back. He lifted his eyebrows and set me off. I let out a laugh but Slightly clapped his hand on my mouth. I gave him a smile and we we ventured into the cave.

The cave was breathtaking. With its stalagmites dangling from above and quartz, amber and amethyst crystals here and there, it was a picture come to life. As we walked, we approached a bridge that looked strong enough to hold us both. We both tiptoed on the bridge, fearing it would collapse under our weight. Just then, some creature of sort flew down in front of my face, tripping me back and breaking the bridge.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED?!" yelled Slightly as we fell.

"SOME CREATURE FLEW INTO MY FACE!" I yelled back. Then we both surprisingly landed with a thud. I got up and saw the distance from the ground to the bridge. Strange, it felt like falling down 300 feet when it was barely 10 feet. I sat back down on the ground, it felt soft but it was hard when we fell.

I grabbed the map from my my hood and found where we were. I groaned when I found out where we were. The Dream Caves. These caves makes everything an illusion and you just don't realise it. Slightly was slowly getting up.

"Wha..what happen? I know we fell but where are we." he asked but then his expression changed. He was staring around the area we fell in. I turned around and saw gems, rubies,emeralds, sapphires, gem of all sorts. It was so tempting to grab one. Then I thought, we're in Dream Caves, nothing is right in here. Slightly reached up to grab a gem but I slapped his hand.

"What's that for?" Slightly asked somehow in a trance-like.

"We're in the Dream Caves!" I said back.

"Nah, we're in a cave." he said back. I slapped my face. He was worse than I thought. Then I realized, he told me to wake a trance, you either have to pull them away before they become worse or, kiss them. I gulped at that thought. Kiss him? I tried pulling him away but it couldn't work. I bit my lip.

I've barely known Slightly. I don't even know his real name but I have to kiss him?! Then I sighed. If I kissed him, he can leave the place and we can look for Peter. I looked at Slightly and his eyes caught mine. I took a deep breath and I called his name. He turned around but this time he looked different. His blue eyes became a stormy purple. Then behind him, I noticed some skeletons. I gulped. People died here and I don't want to die. Not before I find Peter.

I closed my eyes, tiptoed and kissed Slightly. He was resistant at first but then he cupped my face with his hands and we kissed properly.

It felt like fire, not really, passion, sparks. It was as if we had a little flame in our bodies and it merged and exploded into little sparks. After a while, we pulled away. Best moment of my life. He looked into my eyes, it was blue again. I smiled.

"Thanks." he said. "For breaking the trance." he finished. I smiled again.

"No problem." I replied back. He smiled back.

We looked around and found a little rope. Luck was not on our side here in Neverland as the rope was not long enough to climb out. I sighed.

"How 'bout we use pixie dust?" asked Slightly excitedly. I shook my head.

"No magic but itself works here in the Dream Caves." I said sadly. I sighed again and sat back down. Suddenly and idea struck me. Back then, I was taught to whistle of any kind and call for animals. I learnt the wolf whistle and much more. Then, I wolf whistled and a loud, shrill sound pierced through the atmosphere of the cave. Slightly caught onto my idea and he smiled. On count, we both wolf whistled loud enough for the boys to hear us. The boys must have heard it as I soon heard footsteps coming in our way and stopped above us.

"Bae, are you sure you heard them?" asked Cubby.

"Yes of course I did." said Baelfire. We both shouted and luckily enough, they heard and a rope came twining down. I let Slightly get up first. Once he was up I began climbing as I was no good at it. Once my hand touched the cool rock above, something didn't feel right. When I hoisted myself up, I was face to face with the one and annoying, Wendy Darling. The boys were bound and Slightly, was worse, Hook had a sword on his throat.

"How did you find us?!" I spluttered. Wendy laughed and Hook too.

"We just wanted a very valuable item of yours." said Wendy as she pointed to my dragon charm that sat on my neck. It was given by my parents; although it was just scraps of metal, I treated it like gold.

"Never, I will never ever give it to you." I said confidently but I heard a tremble in my voice.

"Very well then, suit yourself, Maia." she said and she let out a higher and stronger wolf whistle and pirates swung down from above. Two of them got me and tied me up.

"You're coming with us dearie, and it's going to get bumpy." they said. I said nothing and walked out confidently head and chin up. I was thrown into a small wooden boat with Slightly next to me. He gave me a reassuring look which said, it's alright, we'll get out of this mess. I smiled and they rowed into the fog towards the faint silhouette of the Jolly Roger.

I kept my head up high and chin up. My mother always said, never keep your head down princess, your crown is falling. I bit back a tear and sat straight up as we sailed into the mist.


	6. Double

**Hey guys, this chapter is a double point of view. This chapter will have Maia's and Peter's point of view. Peter's point of view in this will be a little slower than Maia's, after the encounter in the Jolly Roger. But the chapters after this will just be from Maia's, sorry :( But I'll try to have double point of view's in random chapters ;) So look out for the double's :)**

I groaned. What could get any more worse than being stuck on a tiny boat held captive by the Wendy Darling and her crew? The silhouette of the ship I saw outside the Dream Caves, was an after effects of leaving the caves. I was exhausted and tired but my eyes just didn't felt like sleeping. I stared at the cold, lifeless sea as the sun dipped down into a dark abyss. Then after a while I fell asleep.

I woke up to find myself on the shore.

"What the?" I spluttered as I saw mermaids and pixies next to me but no Peter. I rubbed my eyes and got up. My clothes were wet and my hair was damp.

"What happened?" I asked a pixie.

"Well, the mermaids said you fell in the sea and they found you. And since you were close with Peter, they saved you. But when the pirates found out you were missing, oho, Darling was infuriated and she yelled at the pirate who was holding you , and by the way, the name's Tinker Bell." replied the pixie.

I thanked the lords I had amazing sleeping capabilities and my clumsiness for saving my skin. The mermaids swam off after a while and I was left with the pixies.

"Come, follow us to the Hollow before you begin your journey again." said Tinker Bell.

The pixies sprinkled me with pixie dust, which was stronger and better than fairy dust, and we flew towards a big and hollow oak tree which they called Pixie Hollow.

Pixie Hollow was huge and I was just gawping at it. There were pixies flying in and about with tiny pouches. I looked down and we were flying over a pool of pixie dust and many pixies were reaching in and filling their pouches before flying off. Tinker Bell then led me to a more secluded part near the Hollow and I saw a castle forged within another oak tree.

Tink flew down and curtseyed to the pixie wearing a beautiful flowy dress with glitter tailing behind the dress and a small crown encrusted with jewels. She was tiny but when she saw me, she wave her wand and she appeared next to me taller.

"Your Majesty, I request for assistance for this girl who was held captive by Wendy Darling." said Tink. The queen pulled me one side and took a look at me before whispering to Tink. Tink gave a slight pout and flew out of the castle.

"My darling, I heard about you from my loyal subjects but I'm afraid I can't help much. Wendy Darling is by far the most notorious pirate to ever roam Neverland." said the queen sadly. I looked away.

"But, I can help you rescue the boys." she finished. My eyes sparkled and she told me more.

"Remember, this red dust can knock out the crew and the other one can help you fly." said the queen as she handed me two pouches, one red and one brown. I smiled and said thanks as Tinker Bell led me to the Jolly Roger.

Peter's POV

I guess it was a better option to leave the boys with Maia, I mean, she can care for them. They wouldn't need to suffer without me. Yes, that's what I'll do. Head to the Echo Caves before lunch and pray they wouldn't realise it.

I looked around my room. After yesterday in the Jolly Roger, the talk with Wendy, the way she said everything was as if she was a completely different person. Everything was not in it's place. I saw broken glass and books everywhere. But who cares? I'm leaving this place anyways. Maia can care for the boys, give them orders and other stuff I do. The more I thought about Maia, with her jet black hair and witching eyes, she was just so beautiful. I think I may be falling for Maia. No, this can't happen. She's just been here for a day, how could I fall for her? My heart still longs for Wendy, or does it. I sat on my bed thinking. I've made up my mind. I quickly grabbed some parchment and scribbled down a note holding back tears. When I signed my name, a teardrop escaped and dropped on the paper.

"No Peter, you've made up your mind." I told myself. I stood at the window and looked back. There's no turning back now and I stepped out and flew out.

For the love of pixie dust, it's freezing when it rains in Neverland. I pulled my hood on tighter as the rain drenched me from head to toe. Suddenly, I stopped in front of a cave. I rummaged through my bag for a map. Crap. I left it in Hangman's tree. Real smart of me. Not. I looked at the cave carefully. Something was not right in that cave. I considered my odds, fly through the rain towards the Echo Caves or stay. I decided to continue even through the rain was now heavier and soaking me even more.

After a while, the rain finally got lighter. I stopped in front of another cave, this time, I gave a small whisper into it. My voiced echoed through the cave.

"Yup, this is the Echo Caves." I told myself. I floated in front of it, took a deep breath and ran through all my memories with Wendy and the short encounters with Maia. I smiled at Maia's face when she was caught in the trap. I took a final deep breath and flew right in.

The energy in the cave was so high it just blasted my memories. I held tightly on my favorite memories as the echos took all the feeling away. It felt better not to remember anything or feel for any past memories. I wanted it to wipe out everything but I felt a sharp pull and bam, I was out of the caves, with my memories and feelings still. I turned around and was about to confront the person who pulled me out. It was a girl, with cuts and bruises everywhere. Her clothes were torn and her hair was windblown and messy. I gasped.

It was Hazel. The first girl who ever loved a Lost Boy, Baelfire. And also, Slightly's unknown younger sister.


	7. Found

Holy mother of pixie dust the Jolly Roger was just beautiful. The ship was made of the finest wood, with a gloss finish, the masts was pure solid gold and the deck was polished and shone brightly. I reached for my dagger as I approached the Jolly Roger. Tink was currently my size and she laid a warning hand on me.

"The ship is guarded heavily with magic. Unknown magic protects the ship. You can't get in. Also, they have cannons ready to fire." said Tink. I gulped. She took out her wand and waved it around my dagger. She flew back a little as my dagger was just lifted in the air and turned into a big, gleaming sword. I gripped the gold handle and it felt surprisingly light. Tink smiled. Just then, the sun shone on Tink's wings and it sparkled and a beam of light bounced on the ship's barrier and it split a hole. I gasped. The hole melted and Tink hurriedly grabbed my hand.

"Hurry, I forgot that us pixies have wings to weaken any magic, but just for a short while. So come on, let's go rescue the Lost Boys!" said Tink excitedly.

We both landed on the ship just before the barrier closed up. I smiled. One step closer to saving the boys and Peter. I walked towards the galley and lifted up the hidden door. In there was the boys! I jumped happily and called for Tink who had been flying about. We stepped down and as I reached the last step, it creaked, softly but loud enough to wake the boys. Baelfire got up with a jolt. He was scared at first but when he saw me, he nearly shouted in joy.

"Maia! Oh Maia, we've never thought you'd come." said Baelfire. I gave him a grin.

"I'd never leave you boys. Promise." I said as I untied him. I began waking up the boys with Baelfire and when I reached Slightly, he also looked frightened but then he saw it was not the pirates he smiled at me.

"Thanks Maia. You've saved me twice now. I thought I'd never see you again when you fell into the sea. I owe you." he said as he untied the rope. Tink led the boys out softly and when we landed on the deck, she sprinkled pixie dust on the boys. One of the pirates spotted us and shouted loudly, alerting the deck. I asked Tink to lead all the boys back to their home first and Slightly stayed back. I drew my sword but Slightly drew his dagger. I realised I had some pixie dust. I reached in the brown pouch for the flying dust and sprinkled over his dagger hoping it can turn into a sword. It did! We both had our swords ready for a fight but Wendy Darling stepped in front of the crew coolly and looked at me.

"This is a battle I'd like to win. Alone." she said as she drew her sword as well, smirking.

"Very well Darling." I said, annoyed. Before I could get ready, she lunged at me. The sword just barely missed my shoulder by an inch. It's on Darling. I gripped my sword and lunged back at her. We officially began the fight. The crew moved back and I threw Slightly the red pouch.

"Throw the dust at them!" I shouted at Slightly as Wendy pushed her sword against mine. I turned around and my sword slashed her shoulders. She winced but she threw her dagger at me. The dagger missed but it pierced through my hood and the dagger was stuck on the wall with my hood. I struggled to pull the dagger out in vain as Wendy came up to me. She placed her sword on my throat.

"Goodbye Maia." she said happily. Slightly shouted and threw the whole pouch of red dust and her knocking her out. I breathed a sigh of relief. Slightly then rushed up to me, removed the dagger and we both flew off the ship using pixie dust.

After a while we were back at Hangman's tree and Tink was making some kind of soup or medicine while the boys sat down on the furs. When she saw me, she jumped happily.

"Are you alright? Thank god nothing happened." said Tink hurriedly as she pushed my fringe away from my forehead. I was exhausted I flopped down on the floor. Slightly came up to me with two bowls. I got up and groaned a little.

"What's this?" I asked Tink.

"It's a special kind of soup I learnt how to make. It warms up your body and gives you more strength and removes pixie dust."said Tink as she ladled soup into the bowls.

"Wait.. Remove pixie dust? Why?" I asked as I sipped the soup.

"Well, pixie dust contains magic that your bodies can't take but pixies can. Also it removes the side effects such as insomnia and exhaustion. Remember, pixie dust is stronger than fairy dust. So this soup basically detoxifies your body but gives strength to us pixies." finished Tink as she drank some soup herself. I nodded and finished the soup.

After that meal, I headed to the dorm where Slightly was. I sat on my bed and he came up to me and sat next to me.

''You know, you're quite strong and capable for a lost girl.'' said Slightly cheekily.

''I guess that's a compliment?'' I replied back. He smiled and we began talking. Finally after a week I got to know Slightly.

"So I guess found when I was nine and came to Neverland. In Neverland, you grow up just that you only stop at 16. My real name is Cassius and was born in London to a rich family. My family often neglected me and I always felt lost and alone. Boys who felt lost and alone, hence, were chosen specifically to come to Neverland. Yeah, that's my story." said Slightly sadly. I gave him a hug. He smiled. After a while we began talking about what happened for the past few days. My exhaustion got the best of me and I slowly lay down on Slightly's shoulder. My thoughts were a jumble. Peter. I've got to save him. But I was too tired to lift a finger and I fell asleep thinking about Slightly and Peter.


	8. Clues

**Hey guys, I would be posting more often cause school's nearly out! XOXO, Alexandria :)**

_I'm falling. Faster and faster into darkness. I scream but nothing came out. I land on the ground with a thud. A fair and small girl in a torn dress approached me.  
"Maia.." she said faintly. I got up in a hurry, drawing my sword.  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" I shouted. She just smiled.  
"I know where Peter is," she said smiling before I cut her off.  
"Where is he?! Don't you do anything him!" I yelled at her. All she did was smile. Again. She took my hand and showed me a small encampment with a few tents. There were just two small boys and a few fairies. I spotted Peter amongst the fairies, unconscious.  
"What have you done!?" I shouted at her crying.  
"It's alright. He's fine. He just suffered from a shock. Just come to the…."_

"Maia, get up. Tink made some breakfast.." I heard a voice cutting off the little girl. I woke up rubbing my eyes while stretching and yawning. It was Slightly who woke me up. I was pissed. He woke me up before that girl could even tell me where Peter is!

"Why did you wake me up?!" I asked him angrily.

"Woah, calm down. It's almost noon that's why I woke you also, we found where Peter is." said Slightly confused. I was about to hit him but when I heard Peter's name I stopped.

"You..You know where he is?" I questioned him. He nodded.

"It seems that everyone had the same dream about a little girl. But we all had different tales about her. The twins said that she was a sister of someone. Baelfire said she used to love him. And the others said she just showed them an encampment." said Slightly. "As for me, she immediately told me where the encampment was, just below the Indian encampment." finished Slightly. I raised my eyebrows. Below the Indian encampment was the sea. The roughest part of the sea to be specific.

"So you're saying that we should head to the encampment?" asked Tink as she dished out a bowl of food. In the bowl was chopped up fruits, milk, honey and some oats which was delicious. I nodded my head with my mouth full of fruits and oats. Slightly was pacing up and down, I noticed he was sweating,not too obvious but I did . He wasn't telling me something, I can feel it. I decided to ask him later as it wasn't a good time to ask any questions.

Tink was surprisingly quiet as well. The boys were busy wrestling each other for an object. It was glinting and it caught my eye. I felt at my neck. My dragon charm! I stormed up to the boys and grabbed it.

"Awwwh Maia, I was just winning." said Baelfire.

"Do you guys know how important this is?!" I yelled at the boys. Their expressions changed. They hung their heads. My face soften.

"Sorry guys, it's just that this thing has sentimental value." I said softly."So how bout wrestling for this?" I said cheekily dangling a pouch of coins. They were from the galley in the Jolly Roger. The boys screamed in excitement and piled on each other for the coins. I dropped the bag and headed back to the table.

"We head out, first thing tomorrow, and bring some jewels." said Slightly.

"Why the jewels?" I asked puzzled as jewels were rare and only found in the Dream Caves and I am not going back there again.

"The chief of that encampment, is rather unpredictable also I know the chief wouldn't let Peter go without something." replied Slightly as he reached into the cubby hole and grabbed pulled out some jewels.

These jewels weren't the kind found in the Dream Caves. They were small, varied in colour but there was one jewel that caught my eye. It was in a teardrop shape and the colour was a light jade with light swirls of blue and purple, like a small storm within the stone itself. I picked it up and rubbed my fingers against it. It felt smooth and warm at the same time.

"Hey Slightly, what is this?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"It's a storm jade." he replied while tossing some jewels into a pouch.

"Oh, okay."I said as I walked up to him. He looked up and smiled. He took the jade and grabbed a thin chain from his pocket. He placed the jade and locked it in place within the chain and he went behind me and placed it on my neck. It felt warm and tingly.

"This jade has magical properties. You should have it." he whispered into my ear. I giggled a little as he pushed me a little. He let out a whistle when he saw me.

"Maia, the jade suits you perfectly." he breathed. I smiled and hugged Slightly.

The next day, I got up pretty late and the Lost Boys were already packing. I groaned and jumped out of bed and did the regular stuff. I shoved a sweater into the bag with a pouch of coins and an apple. It felt lighter than before. I finally decided to dress as the Lost Boys. Each of them have a specific animal assigned to them. I walked out and the boys placed a small crown of leaves on my head. They bit their lips and walked towards the cupboard. In there was a tiger striped sweater with black leggings. A tiger. Strength, willpower and courage. Three things I never possessed within me. I changed into those clothes and I felt different.

I headed out and the boys smiled. I grabbed my compass chain, tiny bottle of pixie dust and fairy dust from the cubby hole and placed it over my neck with the jade and dragon charm. I felt something new. I had a tiger charm as well! Nice.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's head to the encampment now!" said Tink enthusiastically. Slightly took my hand and lightly pushed me out of the room. His animal was a fox. Quick thinking and wisdom. My mind wasn't so sure about Slightly. A fox is usually cunning and sneaky, I had to watch out.

"Slightly, how long is the encampment?" I asked him quietly as all of us trekked along the path.

"About half a day. Oh, and by the way, call me Cassius. It reminds me of who I really am." he replied smiling. I smiled back and I was sure I felt something behind me. I swiftly turned my back but no one was there. I drew my dagger.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Cassius. I have a feeling he sensed it too as he took out his bow. I heard a rustling of bushes. The Lost Boys stopped. The bushes rustled even louder and all of us had our backs against each other in a circle. Suddenly, something leapt out of bushes. I groaned. It was some bunnies.

"Careful, these aren't ordinary bunnies. These are the saber-toothed bunnies." said Cassius warningly.

"Saber-toothed?" I laughed but I choked it back as the bunnies revealed a sharp pair of teeth and two extra long fangs. I gulped.

"Run!" yelled Tink. We all were on our heels as the bunnies charged. Suddenly, everyone stopped. I bumped my nose onto Tink as we stopped hastily. We reached a dead end. I gulped again. This is not good. The saber-toothed bunnies were approaching. We all huddled together close and crouch down. Cassius had his arms around me, protecting me. It felt safe but not safe enough. The bunnies soon approached and they snarled at us. I grabbed Cassius bow, and without looking shot their leader. I opened my eyes to see them whimpering and then running off. We all cheered. One obstacle down. I breathed a sigh of relief and went back to where we left off our journey to rescue Peter. Again. Let's hope it doesn't fail this time.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**Hey guys! So I haven't been updating, sorry, it's the last week of school so I promise more chapters and who knows, maybe I'll complete this book by the end of the year. My reason for not updating is that I've discovered another AMAZING reading website, WATTPAD. ****Another reason is that I've officially have the WRITER'S BLOCK :'(**

**I have no idea what to write! ARGHH THIS IS FRUSTRATING!. I really, really need you guys to give me some ideas through reviews or you could pm me :) I have a few in mind already but there's no gist yet.. Also, I'm thinking about telling Maia's story and why she ended up in Neverland.. hehehe power's all mine 3:)**

**Nevertheless, I still love you guys ;) So let the ideas come in! I will be watching.. ._. .-. ._. .-.**


	10. Reunited

"Just go to sleep little one.." I whispered softly into Bunny's ears as he slept on my lap. It got dark pretty fast and we had to find a spot to stay the night. Slightly was poking at the fire with a stick as it crackled. We were on our own now. Tink had to return to the Pixie Hollow for an emergency. I slowly walked up to the tent where Bae and the twins were asleep in and tucked Bunny in. I smiled before closing the tent and returning back to the spot I was sitting. Slightly got up from the fire and took a seat next to me.

"Hey." he breathed.

"Hey yourself." I said, shivering a little. The boys were already asleep in their tents leaving me and Slightly. It was really chilly but I tried to hide it. I'm strong, a little wind can't be that bad.

"So," I whispered. "All you boys have like nicknames right?" I asked. Slightly nodded. It couldn't have been the worse moment. I let out a sneeze, real embarrassing. Slightly took off his hood and draped it over me.

"No, I couldn't. You'd freeze." I said pushing his hood back.

"It's alright. I have another one anyways." he shrugged heading back to the tent. I took my hands out from my pockets and warmed them by the fire. This reminded me so much of home.

"No. I can't think about home." I warned myself. I was about to get up to go back to the tent but Slightly emerged from his tent holding a can of soup.

"Soup?" he asked. I nodded and he sat down making soup.

"So, about the nicknames." I said softly. Slightly stared up the sky and muttered something. He then looked down directly into my eyes.

"You absolutely cannot, I mean cannot, tell any lost boy what each of their names mean. Or mine." he warned. I nodded and he began his story.

"So, every once in a while, Peter goes out looking for boys, he rounds up a small group of them by playing the panpipe which could be heard only by special boys and occasionally, a few girls. Then he sends them back and the next night, he plays a different tune, and only few make it and he will chose his Lost Boy." said Slightly sipping his soup. I played with the frayed ends of his hood, it was really old which meant he was probably chosen a long time ago.

"Once he brings them back, they will always wake up on the ground in Neverland." he said and it brought back memories on how I appeared in Neverland. "Girls usually never make it to Neverland as a Lost Girl, only as someone like Wendy." he cringed at the name Wendy. I felt my eyelids drooping but I forced them open, I really want to hear his story.

"After you wake up, you would usually have no memory of your home.." he said sadly and his voice trailed off as I had fell asleep. I felt his strong arms lift me up and carried me to the big tent where the boys slept. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and whispered, "Good night, Maia.".

"Morning sleeping beauty." I heard a feminine voice say. I got up slowly rubbing my eyes. I opened them to see Tink in front of me.

"Tink! You're back!"I nearly shouted as I pulled her in a hug. She smiled and hugged me back.

"The emergency was nothing much really. Just a bunch of junior nymphs accidentally mixing up the batches of pixie dust and fairy dust." said Tink as she pulled away. Today, Tink was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt, which looked similar to Peter's, with black pants and her hair was pulled into a messy bun. "The boys were up already and they went on first so I decided to stay." finished Tink.

I nodded and asked Tink to leave the tent so I could change. She went and stood outside waiting for me. I peeled of Slightly's hood and mine and folding up before tucking it in my bag. I changed into a baby blue sweater which changed into a striped one.

"Oh. The magic thing." I muttered as I stripped my jeans off and changing into leggings. I tugged on my walking boots and the tent was partially dismantled and all I had to do was fold it back. I tied my hair into the same messy bun as Tink and we cleared our campsite remains, hoping that Hook and Wendy don't catch on our trail.

"Hey, you're late." teased the twins when we arrived. I gave them a light knock on their heads, "Apparently you two didn't wake me up.". They laughed and rubbed their heads. We were close to the encampment, I could smell it, well because there was a very faint scent of herbs wafting towards us.

Once we arrived at the encampment, there was a girl standing there. She looked at me, up and down and did the same to the boys before calling for another girl.

"Arix! We have visitors!" she yelled towards the encampment. A small, petite girl came up to us. She looked like the girl from my dream!

"You..You are the girl from our dreams!" I pointed at her. She nodded and stepped closer towards me. She reminded me a lot like Slightly, her tousled hair and her stormy blue eyes. I brushed that thought aside, it was merely a coincidence. I saw she tried to avoid her gaze to Baelfire. What's with her and Bae?

"Yes," she said interrupting my thoughts. "I was the girl. Apparently, Peter here, made it to the Echo Caves and he is still recovering from shock. So I took him here. But I can only allow one of you to follow me." she finished. All of us looked at each other. Surely we all wanted to go visit Peter but only one of us was allowed.

"Maia will go." said Slightly. I looked at him in shock.

"Don't anyone of you want to go?" I asked. They all shook their heads. They said Arix had went back to tell Peter we came.

"Well, it's more of us letting you see him actually, since you were specifically chosen-" said one of the twins but they stopped when Slightly gave him a death glare. I nodded and went into the encampment. Inside was nearly how the Indian encampment looked like from aerial. There were many teepees, nymphs, pixies and fairies.

"Here's where they actually collect and make pixie dust and fairy dust." I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I spun around, nearly hitting the person behind me with my hair. It was Peter!

"Peter!" I said when I saw him. He gave a smirk and bow down.

"At your service miss." he teased as I slightly hit him on the back.

"So are we going back to Hangman's or not? I want to go back there." I said as we walked. He nodded and smiled as we walked towards the exit.

"Arix!" I shouted as I spotted her. She turned around and jogged up to me.

"Hey, anything else me and my nymphs can help you with?" she asked. I shook my head and stuck my hand out.

"Thank you. For helping Peter and all of us." I said. She just smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"It was my pleasure." she said though her voice was muffled as I was much taller than her.

"Peter!" I heard the younger boys scream as they ran up and jumped on him. I laughed at the sight of them. Boys, so immature, I thought to myself as they piled up on Peter.

"Such love, what a sight, I'm tearing up." I teased as I wiped away fake tears. They looked up and nodded to each other. I didn't like what they thought as Slightly and Peter were both involved in the plan. I took one look and started to run.

"Get her!" yelled Peter as they came after me. Tink couldn't help me as she was laughing hysterically at the side. The boys were fast as within seconds they were piled up on me and tickling me.

"Hey.. hey.. stop!" I said in between giggles. The boys just laughed and tickled me further. After what felt like eternity, they stopped and I got up shaking from all the laughter. Tink was rolling on the floor in laughter when I came up to her. She stopped and tried to put on a serious face but failed as we burst into giggles causing the boys to turn and look at us in confusion.

"Nothing!" I giggled. "Get on with your boy stuff or whatever it's called!" finished Tink as we slowly walked up to them.

**Hello my lovely readers :D Sorry this chapter is a little short, it's a filler chapter. I'll be updating soon but for now, ENJOY :)**


	11. Flashback

"Finally, home sweet home." I murmured as I wriggled into the soft covers in my bed. Hold up. Did I just call Hangman's tree my home? Eh, who cares? Nobody really loved me anyways in the orphanage. I curled up into a ball and fell into deep sleep.

"Maia.. Get up." said a faint voice. I got up slowly, rubbing my eyes. I looked up and saw a young girl with cuts and bruises everywhere. Her white nightgown was torn and stained with what I thought was blood. Her hair was messy and looked like it was chopped off.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" I asked. This scenario felt strangely familiar. She sighed and ushered me towards her. I took a tentative step forward and sat down next to her. She gazed into me. Her eyes which were once blue looked empty, lost and forgotten.

"I cannot tell you who I am or how I know you." she said softly. But then, her eyes changed to a fiery red and she pulled my hair down until I was leveled at her face. I let out a yelp but no one heard me. Her mouth turned into a devilish grin and I saw a shadow. I did not like the looks of this shadow. I tried to run but the shadow caught me. I was held on the floor and the girl came up to me with a knife.

"Maia, oh Maia. Innocent and stupid Maia." she said in a singsong voice as she held the knife on my cheek. I felt searing pain as I bit on my tongue to stop myself from screaming. I felt it stop but the stinging pain was still there. I felt the blood drip and the girl was cackling.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I yelled as I tried to stop the blood. The girl stopped laughing and asked the shadow to go away.

"You really don't know?" she asked, slowly. I shook my head and she held my head up and held the knife at my throat. "Stay away from Slightly. Got it? If you don't, I will slit your throat and you will be dead. D-E-A-D." she finished. I felt the sharp metal on my throat and whimpered. Then I felt someone shaking me.

"Maia? Maia!" I heard Bae say into my ear. I got up and felt my palms sweaty and I was dripping with sweat. I looked around in the room and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my gosh, where is that cut from?" asked Bae as he looked at my face in horror. He handed me a mirror and I saw a gash on my right cheek. The wound was still fresh and there was blood all over my pillow. I screamed when I saw the cut. Bae quickly woke the others up and I felt dizzy.

"Bae, get the herbs. Slightly, get some cloth and a lantern. All of you meet me at Lake Gwella*." commanded Peter. My eyelids droop and I felt someone carrying me.

I felt some water splashes and got up. I fingered the cut on my cheek and winced. They must have applied some herbs and cleaned the cut.

"Bae, do you know anything?" asked Peter when I got up. Bae nodded.

"I heard Maia whimpering but I couldn't see what happened as my back was turned. I fell asleep but I was quickly awoken by Maia. She was sleep-talking. When I checked on her, I saw her shaking uncontrollably and I saw blood on her clothes and pillow. I quickly woke her up." Bae said quietly. I saw Peter eyes flinched when Bae said he found blood.

"Take her back to Hangman's. I need to meet with an old friend of mine." Peter said grimly.

Peter's POV

Once I heard Maia scream, I quickly rush into the room where she was sleeping with the boys. I saw Bae shaking and calling me.

"Peter!" he called. I ran over and quickly gave some commands to the boys but I swore Slightly's looked jealous of me when I carried Maia. When I carried her to the lake, I quickly pour its water into a small makeshift cup and gently dabbed her face with the water. The cut was deep but there were no knives in the dorm and who would want to hurt her? I mean, I know Wendy was after her but her attack would be aimed that all the boys not only Maia. I quickly pressed some herbs on her cheek.

"Take her back to Hangman's. I need to meet with an old friend of mine." I said grimly. They nodded and Slightly carried her back.

I decided to fly there as it was quicker. After a while, I spotted the place, Skull Rock. My feet landed on the uneven rocks on this rock island. The waves lightly lapped at the edges and I walked in. I climbed up the crumbling, spiral staircase up; on the way, I saw some shackles and skeletons everywhere. I sighed and climbed higher. I soon saw a small hourglass with its golden sand running. It determines how long their prisoner stays here. I soon saw the prison I was looking for and saw its golden sand deteriorating each second I stood. I tapped the wooden door which had holes and carvings.

"Peter?" I heard a voice call out. I sighed. Time to face him.

"Killian." I said and I heard Killian's shackles unlatched. His time in here was up. The door sprung open revealing tally marks scratched on the inside of the door. It has been three years since I came here. Killian emerged wearing the same clothes the day he was put in here. His red, blood stained vest buttoned up over a black shirt. He still had his leather coat and leather pants with mud soiled boots. I sighed and gave him a hug.

"It has been a while,Killian my friend." I said.

"I know, I know. It was the best for Wendy."

I nodded and sat on a rock and pulled out my panpipe and began playing it.

-Flashback-

"Come with me Peter." I heard someone whisper into my ear. I got up from my makeshift bed on the streets of London. I shivered and clutched my torn, oversized coat even tighter.

"Who's there?" I called out into the empty streets. My voice sounded hoarse and soft as I looked around. I looked up and saw a shadow hovering over me.

"Who..who are you?" I stuttered. My teeth was chattering and I was sure my lips were purplish blue. The shadow just stared at me with its beady yellow eyes and held out its shadow hand.

"Come with me." it said and I reluctantly nodded as its eyes were hypnotising. I felt my whole body whisk up. It was really cold up in the skies and I tried my best to avoid the chimney pots and the roofs of the houses here in London.

"Hey! Slow down!" I called out to the shadow but it ignored me. I saw it was flying towards one of the stars. There was always two stars in the sky that stood out at night.

Second star to the right and straight on till morning.

I heard tales and wonderful stories of a magical place called Neverland from strolling on the streets at night. I always longed to curl up with one of those mothers which told the stories but I was never able too. I closed my eyes for a second and opened it to a land that looked amazing. I saw the dark waters where the mermaids lurked, ships and a skull shaped rock. From above, I saw what looked like an Indian encampment and a huge tree with vines tangled around it. Suddenly I felt the shadow let me go and I came tumbling down and I crashed into the soiled floor. I lay down for what felt like eternity until someone helped me up. He looked like a pirate and I passed out.

I woke up in the forest in the same spot where I crash landed yesterday. I groaned and got up. But something felt different. I was wearing different clothes. My torn clothes were replaced by a tight fitted green shirt with had a belt around my waist and my pants were a lighter green. I had some leather cuffs around my wrists and I was wearing leather boots. I felt quite happy. Suddenly, I felt myself lift up.

"I can fly!" I muttered softly to myself. I felt something lumpy on my side as well. It was a panpipe. I've seen these around in London before. I blew into it and I heard the most hypnotising sound I've ever heard. I flew to the tree and went into it. It was as if someone was suppose to live her but nobody does. I settled myself down and fell asleep comfortably for the first time.

After a few days, it got lonely. I sighed and got up.

'Could I fly to London and get a few boys?' I thought. I quickly jumped up and flew back to London. Holding the panpipe close to my mouth, I slowly blew into it. The tune was still hypnotising and alluring. I soon saw a few boys yawning and walking out towards me.

"What the.." I said softly. I saw their big eyes staring up at me, begging me to get them out of their misery. But I only wanted one. I saw a boy my age sitting in the corner far from the boys scraping something. His ears perked up at the sound but he made no effort coming to me.

"Hey." I said to the kid.

"Are you really Peter Pan?" he asked, his voice laced with a thick british accent. I raised my eyebrow. How did this kid know my name?

"Uh yeah? How do you know my name?"I questioned. He shrugged.

"Mags. The village witch, they call her. She knows what happens anywhere and everywhere." he said. "Uhh, I'm Cassius and I'm family is the richest one around her but I feel neglected." he finished.

"Why don't you come with me to Neverland?" I asked. His eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Let's go." I said and we took off to the second star to the right and straight on till morning.

**HEY GUYS! SO I UPDATED QUICK TODAY. I WAS REALLY EXCITED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. SO YEAH, THIS IS MAINLY PETER'S POV CAUSE I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS HIS STORY ;) ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :D**

***Gwella- The Welsh word for heal**


	12. Unsafe

Once we arrived back in Hangman's tree, the boys tucked me up in my bed and gave me some soup to eat. I saw Tink and a few Indians.

"Maia, this is Tigerlily," she said pointing to a small girl with feathers tucked in her hair. "Tamaya and Toku." she finished pointing to an old women and an older man. I smiled and shook their hands.

"I'm Maia." I said but they just nodded. Okay, that was weird.

"Slightly ran to the Hollow and told me what happened."said Tink. "I've brought them here because they can summon someone who can help you." finished Tink. I nodded and Tigerlily, Tamaya and Toku gathered in a circle with a candle in the middle. The lost boys sat around watching them eagerly. Tamaya started up a chant and Toku and Tigerlily followed. Then suddenly, a fog sparked and a figure appeared.

"Tamaya, I told you already, never summon me when I'm in a middle of something." the man said. Tamaya got up and whispered into his ear. The man looked old and he was wearing what looked like a navy, leather lace up vest over a black shirt. His pants were also leather and his boots were laced up with an intricate pattern. He took one look at my gash and whispered to Toku. I managed to catch a little of what they said.

"..not safe in her sleep...Neverlanders are after….I can help." was all I could catch. The man sighed and kneel beside me.

"Maia, uh, I'm Sigur. I'm from a different land, not from Neverland but I can help you." he said and I nodded. "You are not safe in your sleep already. The Neverlanders are the most evil creatures you'll encounter in Neverland." he finished. Then he waved his hand over my forehead and winced.

"You have encountered the most vicious Neverlander. She hates you because you seem to be falling for one of the Lost Boys, the very one she likes." Sigur said. He waved his hand and a vial attached to a chain appeared. He poured some liquid from another vial and clasp it around my neck. "Wear this at all times and when you encounter a Neverlander, hold it on tightly. If it still happens, tell Peter to summon me again." said Sigur and he disappeared.

"Shit." I mumbled as I accidentally cut my finger while I was making arrows. The blood slowly oozed out and I stuck my finger in my mouth to stop it bleeding. I quickly ran outside and washed the cut before applying some herbs. Once it stopped I tossed my knife and half made arrow aside, I was too lazy to do anything. I felt bored. The boys were at their jobs, Peter still hasn't returned from his visit and Tink had jobs to do outside Neverland. I ran to the dorm and changed into a black tank top and some dark green trousers. I slid a dagger on to a rope and tied it around the belt loops. I kept on my boots and slowly walked out. The moment I stepped outside, I felt a hand on my mouth.

"What the hell?" I said in a muffled tone and gave my attacker a back kick.

"Shit!" he yelled and let me go. This is no pirate. Pirates definitely endured far more pain than this. I quickly drew my dagger and place it on his throat.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked in my deadliest tone. He smirked and slowly pushed my dagger away.

"Calm down love." he said and I punched him.

"Don't call me love." I growled and he wiped some blood from his lips.

"Strong fighter. Pan brought back a feisty one." he said and I nearly lost it. I balled up my fists and took deep breaths.

"You still haven't answered me, who are you and what do you want?" I asked flipping my dagger up and down slowly. He took a step closer to me, he had a hook on his right hand which shocked me. Wasn't Hook at the ship cause this man doesn't look anywhere like that Hook.

"I'm Killian Jones, also known as Hook." he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"If you're Hook, then who's that on the bloody Jolly Roger with Wendy?" I questioned.

"Look, three years ago, Neverlanders came and attacked. We were fighting side by side with Wendy captured and I lost my hand to a Neverlander. " he said. "Peter flew away from the fight with Wendy and left me with the Neverlanders. He left me for Wendy Darling. He never came back to rescue me" he finished. I was about to ask why but Slightly came up to me panting.

"Trouble at the Jolly Roger again and I can't find Peter." he panted and turned to look at Killian. "Hey Killian, wait what?" Slightly said and he gave me a weird look. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Long story." I said and he nodded. We walked all the way to the Jolly Roger dreading what will happen.

"Just let them go Wendy." I said in desperation. My whole body ache and I was tired and didn't want a fight let alone another sword fight. I heard her sigh and come close to me.

"Look, as much as I want a fight, I'm letting you off." she said. My ears perked up. Did I really heard what the evil Wendy Darling said?

"Just stop falling for Slightly." she said eventually and walked off with the pirates. I saw them cut the ropes off the Lost Boys and they went down. Why does everyone think I'm falling for Slightly? I took the twins and the other boys and dragged them off the ship.

"Maia, how come she let us go? Hook never let's his captives go without a fight." one of the twins said. I sighed and said nothing, hoping the boys would take it as a sign showing I didn't want to talk. Once at Hangman's tree, I changed into some shirt I found lying around and shorts and sat on the bed. I rubbed my forehead, it was literally pounding.

"Bae!" I called and he came running in.

"Yeah Maia?" he asked. I pointed to my forehead. "Anything for headaches?" I asked and he nodded and ran out. He returned with some liquid and I drank it down to the last drop. I muttered a thanks and fell asleep gripping the vial on my necklace.

_This time I was running. Running from something. I didn't stop, I kept pushing on, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Beads of sweat dripped from my forehead and I wiped them off with one hand. I turned around to find no one and stopped abruptly. I panted and slid down on the floor, shutting my eyes. I heard talking and instantly got up but there was nobody. My mind pressed me on to run but my body demanded for some rest. I heard a river running and I crawled towards the sound. The river was clear and I cupped my hands shakily and scooped some water with my hands. I took a gulp, feeling the cool water running down my throat. Once I quenched my thirst, I wiped my hands on my pants and looked up. I saw a girl, she looked like Bae's age. I saw her frantically waving her arms wildly at me and pointing behind me. I couldn't make out what she was saying but I felt a rope around my neck. I choked and gasped for air but it made it tighter._

_"Listened to Wendy's words did ya?" the familiar voice said. I choked and coughed but she just laughed._

_"What's that? Oh, it looks like your little friends decided to give you magic." she taunted and took her dagger and cut the vial off my necklace._

_"Such a pity you know, killing a beautiful girl like you." she cackled and I felt my throat already burning as she poured the liquid down my throat. Suddenly, everything turned into darkness._

I woke up quickly and started panting. I heard no one in the tree and got worried. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Whaa.." I said huskily. I pulled out the vial. It was drained and I gulped. The dream felt so real. I tried calling out but nothing came out. I felt hot tears pouring down my cheeks. Why me? Why am I a target for everything? I tried getting out from my bed but instead, I crashed and fell on the floor. I lifted up my blanket but my legs looked normal. I soon heard the boys rushing in.

"Maia what happened?"

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head and beckoned Slightly to come to me. He pushed his way and knelt down.  
"Maia, what happened?" he asked and tears streamed down my face as I pulled out the vial. His eyes widened at the sight of the empty bottle. I saw Nibs passing me a piece of parchment and a quill and ink. I dipped the quill in shakily and the ink sprayed everywhere.

_Boys, I need help. Call Peter. My dream, just like Sigur said. It felt real. This time, the contents in the vial was forced into me. I can't speak nor can I move my legs. I need help. Please._

After writing, I passed them the paper and Slightly ran out of the room. I sighed a forced myself up but they stopped me.

"You're not safe Maia." Bae said softly and I saw a tear slip down his cheek. I pouted and hugged Bae. I wished I could tell him it was alright but I couldn't because it would have never been real. I pulled away and pushed his fringe away. I kissed his forehead and forced out a whisper.

"It's gonna be okay, trust me." I whispered softly but loud enough for him to hear. He gave me a weak smile and hugged me again.

**ELLO GAIS! I UPDATED! CHECK MY NEW STORY, IZZ CALLED, TWISTING YOU, DO CHECK IT OUT AND ILSM GAIS.**

**XOXO**


End file.
